New Family
by xWellJustMex
Summary: Crow lebt jetzt seit einigen Wochen bei Leo und Luna. Und schon tauchen die ersten Probleme auf. Please R


**Worries**

Crow kam nach einem langen Tag im Popo-Shop zurück nach Tops. Rua und Ruka hatten ihm netterweise angeboten, dass er bei ihnen wohnen könnte, und nun verdiente er sein Geld damit, mit Yusei und Jack Dinge zu reparieren, die sie in die Garage brachten. Außerdem schraubten die drei Männer dort unten an ihren D-Wheels für den nächsten Cup sodass sie alle am Abend sehr erschöpft waren, wenn sie nach Hause zurück kehrten.

Jack war bei Carly eingezogen, und Yusei hatte sich zusammen mit Aki eine Wohnung im Herzen New-Domino's gesucht. Crow hatte bis vor ein paar Wochen noch bei Martha gelebt, um ihr mit den Kindern unter die Arme zu helfen. Doch er merkte, dass sie ihn nicht mehr brauchten, was ihn sehr betrübte.

Kurz danach hatten die Zwillinge ihn nach der Arbeit in der Stadt getroffen und als sie hörten, wie er sich fühlte, unterbreiteten sie ihm das Angebot bei ihnen zu leben.

Auch wenn Rua und Ruka sich sofort einig gewesen waren, dass Crow zu ihnen ziehen sollte, geschah dies doch aus verschiedenen Gründen; Natürlich war es Ruka, der bewusst war, dass er nicht mehr in Satellite bleiben konnte, ohne irgendwann durchzudrehen. Rua aber dachte nur daran, wie cool es doch wäre, in Zukunft noch einen „großen Bruder" wie Yusei zu haben, mit dem man sich die ganze Nacht durch duellieren konnte.

Nun war es schon zwei Wochen her, dass Crow bei den beiden eingezogen war und er hatte es bis jetzt nicht eine Sekunde bereut. Aber ebendiese Sekunde konnte ja noch kommen…

„Ich bin wieder da!", rief Crow. Der orangehaarige Mann zog seine Jacke aus und hängte sie sorgsam über einen Bügel. Er verzog das Gesicht; Überall im Eingangsbereich der Wohnung lagen Rua's Sachen verstreut. Während Crow begann, sie vom Boden aufzulesen, erschien eine kleine Gestalt im Türrahmen eines der Zimmer. „Hi Crow", lächelte Ruka und ging zu ihm herunter, um ihrem Freund dabei zu helfen. „Wie war dein Tag?", fragte das blauhaarige Mädchen nebenbei. „Ganz gut", grinste Crow. „Aber wenn Jack weiterhin andauernd sein D-Wheel in die Luft jagt, weil er meint, er könne alles besser, werden wir nie bis zum nächsten Cup mir allen drei Runnern fertig."

_Genau an diesem Nachmittag war es nämlich schon wieder passiert. Jack war nicht zufrieden mit dem, was Yusei und Crow machten, also scheuchte er sie aus der Werkstadt und schloss sich ein. Irgendwann, kurz bevor die beiden eigentlich schon nach Hause hatten gehen wollen, rief er sie mit einem selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck wieder herein und präsentierte ihnen, was er in der Zeit zu Stande gebracht hatte. Und die darauffolgende Reaktion (ungläubiges, zweifelndes Starren) interpretierte er gänzlich falsch. „Da seht ihr mal wieder, was der King – ich, Jack Atlas – auch ohne eure Hilfe zustande bringe! Mit diesem D-Wheel werde ich den Cup im Alleingang gewinnen!" Trotz allen Bittens und guten Zuredens hatte er sich auf seinen Duelrunner geschwungen und fuhr los. Erst dachten Crow und Yusei, sie hätten mit ihrer Meinung über Jack's mechanische Künste falsch gelegen, doch als ein knallen aus dem Motor ertönte, schauten sie sich nur vielsagend an, und zogen die Stirn in falten._

_Mit dieser Geste sollten sie Recht behalten, denn Sekunden später flog Jack's Runner auseinander. Jack selber jedoch blieb unbeschadet, weil er sich mit einem Sprung in letzter Sekunde retten konnte._

_Als seine beiden Freunde am Unfallort ankamen und Jack aus dem Graben, in den er gesprungen war, heraus kroch, konnten die beiden einfach nicht anders, als zu grinsen._

_Die Szenerie die sich ihnen bot war einfach zu köstlich: In einem Haufen verkohlten Schrotts stand der ehemalige Turboduellchampion. Klitschnass und über und über mit Algen und Schlamm bedeckt._

Beim Gedanken an den Anblick seines Freundes musste Crow wieder grinsen. „Warum grinst du, Crow-kun?" „Ich habe nur gerade an etwas gedacht… Nichts besonderes, Ruka. Du musst mir nicht helfen. Geh wieder hoch, und sag deinem Bruder, dass das Essen in 10 Minuten fertig ist." Da beide Kinder nicht wirklich gut kochen konnten, hatte Crow diese Aufgabe übernommen und Ruka wunderte sich immer wieder, wo er es gelernt hatte. „Das geht leider nicht… Nach der Schule ist Rua-niisan gleich mit Junpei-kun in den Park gegangen." „Was?", fragte Crow entgeistert „Und er ist immer noch nicht wieder da? Es ist 22.34 Uhr!"

Crow guckte auf die Uhr, die im Flur hing und machte sich sogleich Sorgen. Eigentlich wusste Rua, dass er während der Schulzeit immer spätestens um 21°° Uhr zu Hause sein soll. „Warte hier, Ruka, ich fahre noch mal zum Park und gucke, ob ich ihn dort finden kann." Noch bevor der er den Satz beendet hatte, öffnete sich die Wohnungstür und mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht stapfte Rua in die Wohnung. Anscheinend bemerkte er den verärgerten Blick auf dem Gesicht seines großen Freundes nicht, denn nachdem er seine Schuhe lässig in eine Ecke gekickt hatte, drehte er sich zu den beiden anderen und fragte: „Hi Crow-niisan! Du bist ja schon wieder da! Was gibt's zu essen?"

Auch wenn Crow Kindern und besonders Rua und Ruka alles verzieh, so platzte ihm nun doch der Kragen; „Was soll die blöde Frage, Rua? Wie kannst du eigentlich noch so gelassen sein – hast du mal auf die Uhr geguckt? Es ist halb elf! Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, verdammt!" Rua war zusammengezuckt, als Crow angefangen hatte zu schreien und schaute nun mit verdächtig feucht schimmernden Augen schuldbewusst auf seine Füße. Auch Ruka hatte einen Schreck gekriegt und schaute nun besorgt von ihrem Bruder zu Crow, der diesen um mehr als einen Kopf überragte. „Du kannst nicht einfach um diese Uhrzeit nach hause kommen, und so tun, als wäre nichts gewesen! Warum hast du deine Schwester nicht wenigstens angerufen, sodass sie gewusst hätte, dass du später kommst? Das ist einfach nur unverantwortlich, Rua!" Nun, da er seiner Wut Luft gemacht hatte, bereute Crow es schon wieder, den Jungen angeschrien zu haben. Doch er wollte, dass er verstand, dass sein Verhalten sie alle in Sorge versetzt hatte und einfach falsch gewesen war. „Ich möchte, dass du morgen zu Hause bleibst und darüber nachdenkst, warum ich dich gerade angeschrien habe, und warum deine Aktion dumm war." Ruka schaute erleichtert zur Gestalt ihres Zwillingsbruders, als Crow sich etwas beruhigt hatte, und ging nun auf diesen zu. „Rua-niisan. Gehen wir hoch in unser Zimmer…" Doch Rua hörte ihr nicht zu. Mit tränenüberströmtem Gesicht griff er sich seine Schuhe und rannte zur Wohnungstür. „Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen! Du bist nämlich nicht mein Vater!" Mit diesen Worten rannte er hinaus in den Gang zum Fahrstuhl und knallte die Tür zu. Einen bestürzten Crow und eine ebenso erschrockene Ruka im Eingang der Wohnung zurücklassend.

„_Was glaubt er, wer er ist? Er ist doch nicht mein Vater! Früher haben Ruka und ich allein gewohnt. Ich kann sehr gut selbst auf mich aufpassen, und selber entscheiden, wann ich nach Hause komme!"_

„Crow?", fragte Ruka kleinlaut. „Was-"

„Tut mir leid, Ruka", schnitt ihr der orangehaarige Mann das Wort ab. „Mist! Diesmal bin ich wirklich zu weit gegangen." Entschuldigend blickte er das kleine Mädchen an. „Mh-mh", machte Ruka und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast nichts falsch gemacht. Rua ist es einfach nicht mehr gewöhnt, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgt. Weißt du, weil unsere Eltern nur so selten da sind, waren wir immer allein und konnten machen, was wir wollten. Ich glaube, dass es für Rua einfach schwer ist, sich wieder daran zu gewöhnen, dass jetzt wieder jemand da ist, der dafür sorgt, dass die Regeln eingehalten werden. Eigentlich freut er sich darüber, dass du hier bist und jetzt bei uns wohnst. Rua-niisan hat einfach Angst, dass du auch irgendwann wieder weg gehst, und er dann wieder nur mit mir allein ist…" Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die brennenden Augen und bemerkte, dass sie weinte. Crow machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, unsicher was er nun tun sollte. Schließlich ging er vor ihr in die Hocke und legte ihr beide Hände auf die zierlichen Schultern und schaute sie mit warmem Blick an. „Aber jetzt bin ich hier. Und ich werde bleiben, solange ihr wollt." Bei diesen Worten warf sich Ruka in seine Arme. Leicht verwirrt, erwiderte Crow die Geste, nahm sie behutsam in seine Arme und streichelte ihr beruhigend über den Rücken, bis sie sich an seiner Schulte ausgeweint hatte. „Arigatou, Crow-niisan." „Geht es dir wieder besser Ruka-chan?", fragte er und stand wieder auf. „Ich glaube, ich weiß schon, wo ich Rua finde. Halte du hier solange die Stellung, okay?" „Kann ich nicht lieber mitkommen? Rua ist doch mein Bruder." Doch Crow schüttelte den Kopf „Es ist lieb von dir, dass du dich um deinen Bruder sorgst, aber ich muss mal etwas in Ruhe mit ihm besprechen. Immerhin möchte ich nicht, dass er weiterhin sauer auf mich ist." Er strich ihr noch mal mit der Hand übers Haar, nahm seine Jacke wieder vom Bügel und ging raschen Schrittes zum Fahrstuhl. Ruka schaute ihm besorgt hinterher, bis die Fahrstuhltüren sich schlossen.

Als Crow im Empfangsbereich der Tops ankam, nickte ihm der Wachmann am Eingang zu, und hielt ihm die Tür auf.

Crow trat in die kühle Nachtluft. Er hatte seinen Duelrunner immer genau vor dem Gebäude geparkt, sodass er sich sofort auf die Suche nach dem Jungen begeben konnte.

Eigentlich hatte Rua vorgehabt, zu Junpei zu laufen. Doch als er aus der Wohnung stürmte fiel ihm ein anderer Ort ein. Einer, an dem er allein war, und an dem ihn wahrscheinlich nie jemand suchen würde.

Er wusste nicht, woher er diese Eingebung kam, doch Crow war sich sicher, dass er Rua dort finden würde. Dort, wo kein Mensch um diese Uhrzeit mehr war, außer ein paar Nachtschwärmern. Also steuerte er auf direktem Wege den Park von New-Dominocity an. Vor dem schmiedeeisernen Eingangstor stieg er ab, und lehnte sein D-Wheel gegen den mannshohen Zaun.

Genau wie er es vermutet hatte: Keine Menschenseele weit und breit. Kein Kindergeschrei hallte zwischen den Bäumen und auch das Lachen der Erwachsenen, die Tagsüber hier im Park spazieren gingen, war nun verstummt.

Crow kannte diesen Park. Er war früher ein Teil von Satellite gewesen, bevor man beide Stadtteile zusammengelegt hatte. Er wusste, wo sich ein kleiner Junge verstecken würde, wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte. Als er den breiten Kiesweg entlangging fiel ihm auf, wie wenig sich der Park doch verändert hatte, seit er selbst…

Völlig in Gedanke versunken war Crow auf eine Brücke zugelaufen. Einige Meter vor ihr blieb er stehen. Die Brücke war über einen kleinen Fluss gebaut worden, der nach links hin in einen Teich floss. In der Mitte des Teiches lag eine kleine Insel. Doch von dieser Insel wusste fast niemand, denn auf ihr wuchs eine Trauerweide deren Zweige so ausladend waren, dass sie die ganze Insel verdeckten, sodass es aussah als würde sie geradewegs aus dem See wachsen.

Mit einem Seufzer zog Crow seine Jacke aus. Wenn er sich nicht so sicher wäre, dass Rua hier war, würde er das nicht tun, aber nun konnte er nicht anders…

PLATSCH!

Seine Jacke am Ufer zurücklassend war Crow von der Brücke ins Wasser gesprungen.

Das Wasser war verdammt kalt und so schwamm er mit raschen Zügen auf die Insel zu.

_Mist! Verdammt ist das Wasser kalt! Wenn er jetzt nicht auf der Insel ist, habe ich ein Problem. Mann! Morgen habe ich auf jeden Fall eine Lungenentzündung. Aber meine Freunde sind es mir wert! Und Rua ist mein Freund!_

Endlich erreichte er die Trauerweide und tauchte unter ihren Zweigen hindurch. Er stieg zitternd aus dem Wasser und schaute sich um; Sollte er sich doch vertan haben, und Rua war gar nicht hier auf der Insel? Crow wollte gerade wieder mit einem Seufzer ins Wasser zurück steigen, da hörte er ein leises Geräusch. Also war doch jemand auf dieser Insel. Und derjenige weinte. Lautlos schlich Crow dem Weinen entgegen und tatsächlich – als er den Baumstamm halb umrundet hatte, saß dort Rua. Die Arme um die Beine geschlungen und das Kinn auf den Knien gebettet saß der blauhaarige Junge da, und weinte. Doch als er Crow näherkommen hörte, hörte er schlagartig auf, und verstummte. Er wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen und spähte in die Dunkelheit.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er mit schwankender Stimme in die Nacht hinein.

„Ich bin es, Rua", antwortete Crow leise.

Rua sprang auf, und versuchte an Crow vorbei zu flüchten. Doch Crow hielt ihn fest. „Warum läufst du weg?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme, während Rua in seinem Griff versuchte, sich frei zu strampeln.

„Warum bist du nass?", fragte Rua wütend.

Diese plötzliche Frage brachte Crow so aus dem Konzept, dass er den Jungen losließ.

„Wie? Warum? Ich bin geschwommen, um hierher zu kommen – wie denn sonst?", fragte der Mann völlig perplex.

Als Rua das hörte, verrauchte seine Wut ein wenig. Seine Schwester hatte nämlich Recht gehabt. Auch wenn Rua es sich nicht hatte eingestehen wollen, so wusste er doch, dass er nur so verletzt reagiert hatte, weil er Crow zwar mochte, aber nicht gedacht hätte, dass er sich so um ihn sorgen würde. Nun, da er wusste, dass Crow ihn auch sehr mochte, hatte er einfach nur Angst. Angst, dass Crow ihn wieder verlassen würde, oder dass Rua ihn enttäuschen würde. Und Angst, dass er die Chance, einen großen Bruder zu bekommen mit dieser Aktion in den Sand gesetzt hatte.

„Crow?", fragte er.

„Hm?" Crow sah, dass Rua sich etwas entspannt hatte und sah nun wieder die Tränen in den Augen des Jungen aufsteigen.

„Bleibst du trotzdem bei uns wohnen?", fragte dieser leise.

„Warum sollte ich denn nicht?" Crow lachte leise. „Das heißt natürlich; Nur, wenn du mich bei dir wohnen lassen willst."

Rua ging nun zurück zum Baumstamm und sank daran wieder auf den Boden, wo er wieder anfing, zu schluchzen.

Crow, der nicht so ganz wusste, was er nun tun sollte, setzte sich neben ihn, den Rücken zum Baum.

„Wie hast du mich eigentlich gefunden? Ich dachte, ich und Junpei wären die ersten, die diesen Platz entdeckt hätten.", fragte Rua, nachdem er sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte, und schaute zu seinem älteren Freund auf.

Crow musste grinsen und schaute aufs Wasser. „Ich bin auch mal von Martha nach hier abgehauen… Ich hatte mich mit ihr gestritten, weil ich mein Zimmer nicht aufgeräumt hatte." Nun musste auch Rua grinsen, diese Situation kannte er. Auch wenn seine Eltern fast nie zu Hause waren, so schimpfte seine Schwester doch oft genug mit ihm, wenn er seine Sachen mal wieder irgendwo hatte rum liegen lassen. „Tja… Lange konnte ich mich hier nicht verstecken. Ich hatte diese Insel hier mit Jack und Yusei gefunden und die beiden schleppten mich dann wieder zurück zu Martha."

Nach dieser Ansprache war Rua still geworden. Doch nun drehte Crow sich zu ihm und der Junge schaute ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Es tut mir leid.", sagte er dann. „Ich weiß, ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen. Ich… ich…"

Und zu Crow's Verwunderung rutschte Rua näher zu ihm und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Reflexartig nahm Crow, den Jungen in den Arm, sodass dieser sich noch einmal an seiner Schulter ausweinen konnte.

„Mama und Papa lassen uns immer allein.", sprach Rua schließlich. „Ich will nicht, dass du uns auch noch allein lässt, Crow-niisan." So ein Zugeständnis hätte Crow niemals von Rua erwartet. Tagsüber war der blauhaarige Zwilling immer lustig und steigerte die Stimmung mit allen Mitteln, sodass man gar nicht auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, dass auch er seine Eltern so vermissen würde, wie seine Schwester es tat.

„Rua. Solange du mich bei dir haben möchtest, werde ich da sein. Ich bin dir nicht böse, weil du fortgerannt bist. Es tut mir leid. Wenn ich nicht die Kontrolle verloren hätte, wäre das alles nicht so gekommen." Er spürte, wie der Junge sich weiter an ihn klammerte, als versuche er, sich vor der ganzen Welt zu verstecken und Crow nahm ihn in den Arm und gab ihm die Geborgenheit, die er seit so langer Zeit vermisste.

„Wollen wir jetzt nach Hause gehen?", fragte Crow, als er merkte, wie Rua fröstelte.

Sie gingen zum entgegen gesetzten Rand der kleinen Insel und da war Crow's Antwort darauf, wie Rua hierhin gekommen war, ohne nass zu werden. Denn dort lag ein kleines Floß. Rua bemerkte, wie Crow die Augenbraue hob. „Das Floß haben Junpei und ich heute gebaut." Er blickte den anderen entschuldigend an. „Deswegen war ich auch zu spät."

Crow sah ihn an und stieg nach ihm auf das Floß, das nun gefährlich tief im schwarzen Wasser lag.

Crow stakte sie mit einem langen Stock, der ebenfalls auf dem Floß gelegen hatte, ans Ufer des Parks, wo er seine Jacke im Gras liegen gelassen hatte. Er hob sie auf und legte sie Rua über die Schultern, der nun haltlos zitterte.

Zusammen gingen sie wieder zum Ausgang des Parks und zu Crow's Duelrunner. Crow gab Rua seinen Helm, den dieser aufsetzte und so fuhren die beiden zurück in die Tops.

Als sie dort ankamen, musste Crow Rua von seinem Runner heben, denn er war während der Fahrt zurück eingeschlafen. Also trug er den erschöpften Jungen wieder am Portier vorbei, mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben und in Rua und Ruka's Appartement.

Als Crow die Wohnungstür aufstieß, ging er sofort ins Zimmer der Zwillinge und legte Rua in die untere Koje des Etagenbettes. Dann zog er ihm einen Schlafanzug an und deckte ihn zu.

Erst als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam, bemerkte er, dass Ruka nicht in ihrem Bett war. Crow war auf einmal wieder hellwach. Er schaute auf die Uhr; es war kurz vor halb eins. Könnte es sein, das auch sie die Tops verlassen hatte, um ihren Bruder zu suchen, nachdem Crow solange weg geblieben war. Doch er konnte sich augenblicklich entspannen, als er in die Küche kam, und sah, wie Ruka, die bereits ihren Schlafanzug anhatte, am Küchentisch saß und mit auf die Tischplatte gesunkenem Kopf schlief.

Als Crow langsam näher schlich, schreckte sie hoch.

„Crow-niisan, hast du Rua-niisan gefunden?", fragte das Mädchen mit flehendem Blick.

„Ja, dein Bruder liegt schon im Bett. Alles ist gut.", lächelte Crow sie an.

Ruka umarmte ihn stürmisch und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie mit einem schnellen „Gute Nacht, Crow-niisan!" in ihr Zimmer huschte, um sich zu vergewissern, dass ihr Bruder wirklich wieder da war.

Crow schaute ihr mit einem Lächeln hinterher und schaute sich in der Küche um. Anscheinend hatte Ruka die ganze Zeit auf sie gewartet, denn auf dem Tisch stand noch immer eine Kanne Tee. Der orangehaarige setzte sich auf einen Küchenstuhl, und nahm einen Schluck Tee aus Ruka's Tasse und verzog das Gesicht. Ruka muss wirklich lange hier gesessen haben, denn der Tee war kalt.

Mit einem glücklichen Grinsen machte er das Licht in der Küche aus, und ging in das Zimmer, das die Zwillinge ihm zugewiesen hatten. Nachdem er sich seiner nassen Sachen entledigt hatte und im Bett lag, konnte er noch lange nicht schlafen und dachte noch lange darüber nach, ob er nicht einmal einen Brief an Rua und Ruka's Eltern schreiben sollte, indem er sie bat, doch vielleicht etwas öfter nach Hause zu kommen.

Langsam hellte sich der Himmel auf, als Crow endlich mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht einschlief. Und er war nicht der einzige. Als er gegen Mittag aufstand und in das Zimmer der Zwillinge kam, sah er, dass Ruka sich in der Nacht zuvor mit ins Bett ihres Bruders gelegt hatte, und nun beide fest aneinandergekuschelt, mit einem Lächeln in der unteren Koje lagen.

**-The End-**


End file.
